1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to covers for electronic devices and methods for manufacturing the covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones) may include a front cover and a display window. The front cover and the display window are respectively molded by injection molding, and are latched as a whole by typical latches. However, the mounting assembly is time-consuming, the mounted latch may be unlatched under a large external force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.